Eternidad
by cucaracha-san
Summary: Karin... he visto un rostro en la mar que no es el tuyo... Karin... hay un niño de espuma que me observa todos los días… Karin... Él es bonito. "de polvo eres…en polvo te convertirás…" El era de espuma..
1. Chapter 1

Consuelo

Karin, he visto un rostro en la espuma pero no es el tuyo…Karin ¿porque tú no me enseñas tu rostro?

Karin, hay un niño de espuma que me mira todos los días…Karin ¿eres tú…?

Karin, el niño ha crecido parece mas bien de nuestra edad…tenias la misma edad que yo ¿verdad…? Él es bonito.

Hey Karin, ya me he acostumbrado al chico, un año con sus ojos encima cualquiera se acostumbra, incluso yo…los únicos ojos que se han posado en mi son los de Naruto, los de Deidara y los de él, el chico de espuma…

Naruto está igual… ¿recuerdas el día que "despertó"? asustó a medio mundo, cuatro meses sin reaccionar y de repente en medio de la cena de cumpleaños de Iruka-chan suelta el grito. Recuerdas ¿verdad…?.Decía cosas inentendibles…murmuraba, lloraba…gritaba…se convulsionaba…a Deidara le dio un ataque y se desmayó…Naruto tardó una semana en tranquilizarse y lo primero que dijo fue una orden-_Sai, tráeme ramen_\- genial…era casi el mismo, solo faltaba… que fuera él de verdad.

Sasuke no lo visitó ningún día a pesar que Deidara le dio permiso…tampoco le ha pedido perdón…nada, Sasuke no ha hecho nada... Naruto quiere venir a la playa, ya sonríe, come y habla de nuevo…me lo ha dicho nuevamente, nada lo detendrá, ha llegado hasta aquí con "eso" pues entonces vivirá con "eso" para siempre…no tiene un nombre para _eso_…vendrá mañana…adiós Karin…adiós chico espuma…cuando sonríe es más bonito…

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.

¿Qué voy a hacer? Pensé que traerlo al mar sería bueno…y ahí está, en lugar de correr se ha sentado a llorar…como tú el día en que te…no, Naruto no se convertirá en espuma ¿verdad?, él no es una sirena como tú...él es humano…no, no se puede ir, aun tenemos un largo camino por recorrer…Naruto ha comenzado a gritar...no sé que hacer…

El chico de espuma se ha acercado…ya no es de espuma…es…humano. ¿Eres tú Karin? ¿Lo eres…? no, no eres tú… ¿en donde estas tú?…me escuchas ¿verdad?…el chico de espuma se ha agachado con Naruto y lo consuela…lo esta arrullando… ¿seguro no eres tú…?

-¡VEN! ¡VEN A BUSCARME! ¡POR FAVOR VEN…!-Naruto ¿a quien le estas gritando? A ya sé…no te preocupes Naruto…ese idiota te buscará…y lo hará de rodillas…

Yo también voy a abrazarle, se lo prometí, le prometí que lo cuidaría…uno mis brazos junto al chico de espuma…tiene el cabello rojo y la piel muy blanca…quiero que seas tú Karin, por favor dios que seas tú…Naruto se ha calmado…lo llevaré a casa…

El chico de espuma vuelve al mar, a la espuma… ¿será que mañana estará ahí?

Ahí esta, sentado en la arena ¿Por qué a todos los encuentro sentados en la arena? Esta jugando con ella… ¿Quién es? ¿Conocerá a Karin? Hay que acercarse…me sentaré a su lado…le cuento que Naruto ha decidido perdonar a Sasuke pero él tendrá que ir a buscar su perdón…Naruto esta decidido: le preguntará de nuevo a Sasuke si lo quiere, si Sasuke acepta (lo hará, es baboso pero sabe lo que quiere) entonces Naruto olvidará todo y comenzará de nuevo al lado de Sasuke…si Sasuke lo rechaza Naruto planea golpearlo y terminar para siempre ese amor…tiene panes de enamorarse de nuevo, de ser feliz…Sasuke es muy posesivo, terminará aceptando…el chico espuma me mira detenidamente, lo hace de reojo y adivina mis preguntas…esas que no quiero hacer …

-_lo siento_\- me dijo, estaba comenzando a llorar. Estoy comenzando a creer que el anormal soy yo, puesto que nunca he logrado llorar en mi vida…ni siquiera cuando te fuiste Karin…fui valiente y no lloré…-_lo siento_\- no deja de decirlo… porque:

Desde el primer día en que volvió fue perdonada por el gran padre y ella se fue…me dejó atrás sin pensarlo, sin remordimientos…él se llama Gaara y está enamorado de mi…demonios…desde la primera vez que pise la arena llamé su atención, me seguía en mis caminatas nocturnas…estuvo presente en las cacerías de Naruto, estuvo presente el día que despedí a Karin. El escuchó mis palabras de amor y absorbió mis sentimientos…éramos iguales…ambos viviendo de amor y sobreviviendo con solo mirar…el recibió mis palaras y mis pensamientos día a día todos estos años y a él fue quien le platiqué el transcurso de mi vida…Karin nunca estuvo, fue un sueño…Gaara me ha abrazado buscando refugio en mi pecho…el gran padre le ha dado una oportunidad más…y le ha maldecido, el tatuaje en su frente dice amor, pero… realmente significa que el tendrá que esforzarse para ser correspondido, es decir, el estará en el desamor desde el principio y se ira consumiendo poco a poco hasta desvanecerse y esta vez para siempre…no será espuma, será… nada.

Gaara me pide que lo abrace, que lo quiera, que lo ame. ¿Amarlo? Todavía estoy en shock, una cosa es sospechar que no estaba y otra muy diferente confirmarlo…Karin nunca ha estado ahí…Karin nunca fue mía y nunca lo seria…Karin…Karin…verdes, los ojos de Gaara son verdes, profundos, tristes y verdes…me ha enseñando sus ojos desde el principio, no me los ha ocultado…!aja! ahí esta el secreto de las sirenas …sus ojos son hipnotizantes…de que otra manera se puede explicar que en este momento le bese con tanta hambre y lo toque con necesidad…Gaara es mío, siempre ha sido mío…luchare por conservarlo… ¿cómo no enamorarse de criatura tan tierna?…ya le quiero, le he visto todo un año, he vivido todo un año con él. ¡Hey Karin! no me reproches después que le ame a él más de lo que te amé a ti...tú me has abandonado…desde siempre… él merece que le corresponda, lucharé por eso…

Le llevaré a casa…le presentaré formalmente a Naruto para que lo mime (a Naruto le encanta apapachar)…y seremos felices. Si algo me ha dejado Naruto es a nunca rendirme…yo también soy celoso y posesivo…con Gaara seré cariñoso…creo que le gusta. Si le gusta. Definitivamente le llevare a casa…


	2. Chapter 2

Dañino

Sasuke esta celoso de mi, de su hermano, de Naruto, del mundo, de todos…hierve en cólera por todo y se desquita con Naruto...Naruto lo sabe y tras varios intentos de consolarlo le ha "dado su espacio"…de hecho Naruto se ha "alejado" herido por el ultimo arranque de Sasuke…esta vez no obtendrá perdón…el papá de Sasuke le ha dicho que no es apto para ser el heredero…que la responsabilidad sucesoria se la cederán a su primo Obito… se ha desquitado con Naruto…

Le ha dicho a Naruto entre tanta palabra cruel lo que no debió haber dicho nunca…Naruto le ha perdonado el "bastardo", el "arrimado", el "ofrecido", el "inútil", el "idiota", incluso le ha perdonado el "tu hermano es una puta"…si, hay mas…pero, esta vez Sasuke se ha metido con lo intocable…

¿Sabes porque Naruto y yo siempre caminamos de la mano? ¿Sabes porque su hermano regreso a cuidarlo? ¿Te diste cuenta verdad? ¿Sabes porque nadie quiere a Naruto?

Él tiene lo que vulgarmente se conoce como _pensamiento cortito_…un doctor se lo dijo una vez…no es cierto, no lo es. Naruto tiene dieciséis años y sabe leer y contar, puede recordar cosas…no es un genio…pero… él sabe muchas cosas, él me ha ensenado todo a mi, por eso lo sé. Se esfuerza el doble que los demás y aun así nadie lo quiere cerca…lo han corrido muchas veces de las escuelas por ser una "mala influencia"…Iruka y Kakashi (que son nuestros vecinos y también son profesores) le han ensenado todo lo que sabe… sabe mucho…y Sasuke le ha dicho que es un retrasado mental y entre otras palabras le ha dicho que le quiere lejos porque eso es contagioso (me ha señalado a mi) que se aleje porque mancha su imagen y reputación; le ha dicho lo que nadie, ni los aldeanos ni los niños mas retorcidos se atreven a insinuar siquiera, le ha dicho qué a la gente idiota los padres los abandonan, que la gente idiota termina embarrada en su propia mierda y que cuando ya no puedan mas con él le volverán a dejar botado…

Naruto no ha sabido nada desde nunca, conociéndolo como es de seguro que lo ha sospechado, pero lo deja pasar. No sabe porque los niños se alejan de él, no sabe porque lo corren de la escuela, no sabe porque las mamás se asustan de verlo…sabe que no es feo. Él me lo ha dicho muchas veces: no importan cuantas barreras le pongan enfrente, él derribará todas y cada una de ellas, lo hará tan bien que ningún obstáculo se levantara de nuevo…Naruto esta lleno de esperanza, de alegría, de vida…lo estaba…hasta hoy…

Naruto no ha llorado, a decir verdad, no se ha movido para nada desde que Sasuke le ha soltado aquello…el maldito pensaba continuar con su brillante discurso pero le ha callado mi puño en su boca…él tampoco se movió mucho de donde cayó, estaba inconsciente…tengo miedo que Naruto ya no reaccione…

Hace un rato despertó el imbécil de Sasuke, estaba desorientado y creo que ha recapacitado sobre sus palabras porque no deja de ver a Naruto… no reacciona, no sé que hacer…Deidara llegará en cualquier momento, tiene que hacerlo…no he podido más y me he asomado al balcón…desde aquí puedo verte…puedo ver el mar ¿puedes verme tú? Hoy llegaré tarde, discúlpame…Deidara ha llegado…

Naruto ha reaccionado, bueno… sus ojos sin pupila lo han hecho: ha comenzado a llorar…sin quejidos, sin sonido, sin nada, el agua solo brota de sus ojos y escurre por sus mejillas…por todo lo demás Naruto sigue igual…Itachi intenta detener a Deidara pero yo le conozco lo suficiente para saber que no se detendrá hasta tener al menos un poco de sangre de Sasuke en sus puños…

Deidara no ha parado de llorar y gritarle a Sasuke…debo reconocer que Itachi es fuerte pero como te dije…Deidara es imparable, se ha soltado y ha corrido atrás de Sasuke…el idiota ha salido corriendo también, sabe lo que le espera…Itachi corre atrás de ellos…yo iré a por Naruto, se han olvidado de él ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Después de todo el que necesita ayuda es él…no me ha hecho caso para nada…he logrado que se siente…bueno. Lo senté en el sillón…

Deidara ha regresado con Itachi, viene mas tranquilo, tiene sangre (mucha) en los nudillos, te dije, nada puede detener a ese huracán…Iruka ha llegado, yo le llame por teléfono y viene obviamente con Kakashi (nunca se separan). Iruka es el único que conozco que sabría que hacer…lo hizo.

Naruto esta tirado en cama ¿sabes? Se quedó dormido después que Kakashi le cargara y le trajera a casa. Iruka dice que Naruto necesita que lo mimen y cuiden mucho, ha dicho que la mente de Naruto esta procesando la información y talvés sea un poco difícil que se habitúe a ella una ves que despierte…ellos no lo conocen como yo. Naruto en este momento debe estar procesando sus dieciséis años de vida, esta analizando todos los recovecos negros y oscuros de su mente…tardará en despertar, lo sé, pero cuando lo haga se recuperará y dejara con la boca abierta a todos, lo hará como siempre: se levantará de la nada y triunfará en todo. Sufrirá y le costará mucho pero para eso estoy yo, para ayudarlo y cuidarlo…él ya lo hizo dieciséis años conmigo…

-_hey Karin, tu me ayudaras a cuidarlo ¿verdad?…tu lo arrullarás en las noches cuando tenga pesadillas ¿verdad? Naruto ama el mar, tu lo conoces…lo has visto, Naruto corre por la playa buscando sueños…si lo conocieras más hasta te enamorarías de él…me tengo que ir, pórtate bien…volveré mañana…volveré hasta siempre…hasta que regreses conmigo…_


	3. espuma

Espuma

Le vi convertirse en espuma. La encontré a orillas del mar cuando lloraba de tristeza; no, no lloraba, gritaba desconsoladoramente y se convulsionaba, llanto histérico y doloroso. Le vi convertirse en espuma, se desbarató en mis brazos y se consumió de amor.

La conocía. Le había visto antes de la mano del heredero Uchiha, del mayor, de Itachi. Yo sé lo que causó su desdicha pues también estuve presente: el amor se le fugó en manos de un chico rubio. ¿Puedo hablarle de tú? Lo sé todo sobre… ti… como lo se todo sobre Naruto…

No lo juzgues mal, él es una buena persona, no le conozco perfectamente pero lo sé porque a pesar de todo le conozco. No tengo padres y desde siempre he vivido con Naruto. Desconozco muchas cosas de la vida y todo lo aprendido fue de su mano, aunque él… no importa, Naruto me ha enseñado a ser una persona simple y sencilla, así que no solemos pensar en qué a donde va el mundo cuando cerramos las ventanas, no solíamos…Naruto esta desesperadamente enamorado del menor de los Uchihas…crecí de la mano de Naruto, fuimos y somos hermanos, esto ha impedido que yo le vea con ojos de amor…esto y su atropellada amistad con Sasuke…

Naruto y Sasuke también se conocían de antes, nos conocíamos, yo también estaba ahí con mi cualidad de hombre invisible. Desde siempre ha existido algo parecido a rivalidad entre ellos…no he entendido el motivo e irremediablemente Naruto fue presa del amor…él lo ha rechazado, ha arrojado su corazón al suelo y lo ha pisoteado con la excusa de la inutilidad de Naruto para procrear, Uchiha necesita descendencia porque su hermano se ha negado…recuerda que Itachi pues…no importa…yo me enamore de algo mas sutil, de unas mejillas sonrosadas y unos cabellos rojos…éramos muy pequeños cuando apareciste de repente de la mano de Itachi, solo recuerdo la manera en que te aferraste a su mano al pasar frente a nosotros…te dábamos miedo…sin embargo, eso no impidió que tus ojos me atrajeran…de hecho, nunca pude ver (recordar) el color de tus ojos…te vigilaba constantemente, sonreías Karin, sonreías mucho y siempre estabas sujetando el brazo de él, yo estuve presente en todo el proceso de tu desgracia pero en ese asunto no pude hacer nada…

Cuando apareció el hermano de Naruto, Deidara, todos estábamos sorprendidos. Llegó a buscarlo directamente a la casa de Sasuke ¿A dónde más? Siempre estábamos ahí, para bien o para mal, siempre…entró como una tromba y sacudió el alma de todos, de todos y de Itachi…no volvió a ser él mismo…poco a poco fue alejando su mano de ti y comenzó a extenderla desesperadamente hacia Deidara…no juzgues a Deidara, él ni cuenta se dio de lo que pasaba hasta el final, cuándo era imposible detener la oleada de sentimientos de Itachi y suyos…no lo juzgues porque sus intenciones eran buenas, había regresado a buscar a Naruto para cuidarlo, por esas épocas tendríamos apenas diez años, Deidara no me botó como se hubiera hecho ante cualquier desconocido, aunque Naruto ya estaba preparado para no soltar mi mano, yo solo esperaba la corriente para dejarme arrastrar por ella….eso ocurrió, el hermano de Naruto me adoptó he hizo legal el nombre que me diera mi amigo al encontrarme, Sai. Definitivamente eran hermanos: mismo carácter explosivo, misma enorme sonrisa, misma belleza de sentimientos… Deidara tenia una obsesión por las explosiones y comenzó a juntar una envidiable colección de fuegos artificiales…era asombroso verlo bailar de felicidad entre las luces de los cohetes…pero era aun mas asombroso ver tu cara de asombro ante las luces y sonidos que producían, tu eras hermosa…

¿Te diste cuenta verdad? Fue tarde pero te diste cuenta. Itachi ya no te miraba, ya no volteaba atrás para verificar que tu mano le buscaba, ya no buscaba tus ojos en medio de todos, ya no necesitaba de tu presencia para respirar tranquilo…Itachi se había olvidado de ti… ¿Por qué lo soportaste tanto? Incluso yo que llevo el mismo tiempo enamorado de ti como tú de él…no, tú …hay ocasiones en las que el dolor me quema y lucha por salir, pero no, yo sólo estoy para observar…nada más…hasta que te encontré a la orilla del mar, retorciéndote de dolor y tristeza…no lo pude soportar…fui yo quien te despidió en medio de un hermoso amanecer…

Estabas ahí, sentada en el suelo con tu alma hecha trizas y esparcidas alrededor tuyo…lucias más hermosa que nunca. No corría viento y sin embargo tus largos cabellos se movían rítmicamente y tu blanca piel brillaba con la luz de la luna…me tuve que acercar, tu dolor era insoportable y fue en mis brazos que me narraste tu aventura y vida de sirena rebelde, de la maldición del desamor, de la tortura infinita de estar sola a orillas del mar solamente como espuma, la condena de ver eternamente a las parejas de enamorados caminando de la mano mientras tu les besas los pies, de la eternidad hasta que olvidaras ese amor y renacieras en uno nuevo…me contaste todo y yo te conté todo, te dije de mis sentimientos, de las tardes tranquilas recordando tu rostro en la pared, de la necesidad de comparar el color rojo de tus cabellos con el rojo del fuego, de las noches de insomnio tratando de recordar el color de tus ojos…

Tus ojos eran verdes, increíblemente verdes…me dejaste verlos mientras dejabas de llorar…-_si es así entonces puedo volver a empezar_…-un beso en tu frente y humedad, deposite un beso en tu frente y cuando abrí los ojos eras ya sólo una mancha de agua salada en mi camisa…sinceramente no supe que hacer, quería llorar, quería llevarme la camisa como un recuerdo tuyo pero acabe por quitármela y arrojándola al mar, no sé que esperaba de ello…

-_no te preocupes….esperare_\- sabes que es cierto ¿verdad? Espere siete años para decirte mis sentimientos, esperaría una eternidad de ser necesario para ser correspondido…

Quise ayudar a Naruto con el duelo de su amor fallido y me sorprendió su respuesta, gracias a eso tuve valor de tomarte en mis brazos esas noches para consolarte. Naruto me reveló la verdad del origen del universo, así lo sentí…

-_Sai, no tienes que sufrir por mi, sufre por ti. Somos jóvenes aún. Estamos en la edad de caminar de la mano de un rostro desconocido y creer que es amor eterno…podemos equivocarnos, tenemos derecho. Nos queda tiempo por delante, mucho, así que el dolor de hoy será melancolía el día de mañana…déjame vivir mi dolor, déjame…seré el amigo incondicional de Sasuke mientras él me permita estar a su lado… cuando no se pueda más estoy seguro que un nuevo amor habrá aparecido ante mi y yo habré conservado a mi amigo…tu también lo harás Sai…vivamos nuestro amor hoy y esperemos el de mañana hasta que el amor de nuestra vida se quede para siempre…ahora abrázame…abrázame fuerte…-_

¿Por qué la gente trata a Naruto así? Naruto es mas consciente de la vida que la mayoría de los adultos, da y no exige nada, entrega y no pide, regala sonrisas y abrazos a quien los pide y necesita, es mejor que la mayora de las personas…solo tenemos catorce años y sé que si un día muero lejos de aquí no me sentiré solo, Deidara y Naruto, Sasuke, incluso Itachi…tú…

-_nos vemos Karin…volveré mañana…volveré todos los días para que no estés sola…ni tu ni nadie de los que te acompañan…_


End file.
